Reiame Sakura
by xxEmoxTwilighterxx
Summary: The pain of losing those dear to you; the pain of those you loved; the pain of those you loved dying before you could tell them you loved them. . . .that is my pain YahiSaku NagaKona
1. Chapter One: Sakura's Tears

_**A/N:**__ Yo! I'm back with writing again. (I haven't said this before so I'll say it now; I've had a bad case of writer's block __and__ laziness. Never a good mix with me...) Here's my newest idea! Hope you like it :3_

_Tobi, say the disclaimer._

_"..."_

_Tobi..._

_"...hmph."_

_*Sigh* Fine. Tobi is a good boy :)_

_"Brooke doesn't own Naruto! It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto! *Glomps Brooke*"_

_*Sighs again* Thank you, Tobi. Now get off of me! *Pushes him off*_

**On with the story :)**

**|Chapter one |**

**サクラの涙****Sakura no namida**

"That one was close," an orange-haired boy said, panting slightly as he stopped running. A blue-haired girl nodded in agreement.

"It was all because Sakura needed her pocky," the blue-haired girl teased a pink-haired girl. Said girl turned a light pink.

"W-well!" she spluttered. "It's the food of the gods!" A red-haired boy snickered quietly while the blue-haired girl and orange-haired boy laughed. "Stop laughing!" She said to the orange-haired boy. He smirked.

"C'mon, Sakura," he said, ruffling her hair. She narrowed her eyes and glared. "Just go eat your 'food of the gods'." He burst out laughing.

"Yahiko!" Sakura yelled, smacking him upside the head. Yahiko yelped and pouted.

"Itai! What did I do wrong now?!" he asked, still pouting slightly. Sakura glared before she looked over at the blue-haired girl.

"I just heard something," Sakura said suddenly. "Konan, did you hear that, too?" The blue-haired girl, Konan, nodded.

"What about you, Nagato?" Konan asked the red-haired boy. He nodded.

"So did I," Yahiko said, laughter gone. "It sounded like an explosion." Glancing at each other, they nodded and set off cautiously in that direction. Nagato's dog, Tiny, followed them.

"Nagato, do you have dreams?" Yahiko asked their newest group addition.

"Dreams?" the red-haired boy asked.

"I'm not gonna let it end like this. I've got big dreams!" Yahiko said. Nagato was quiet, silently questioning the orange-haired boy. "I'm gonna rule the world!"

"Rule... the world...?" Nagato questioned.

"Yeah! When I'm on top of the world, it won't be like this anymore!" Yahiko exclaimed. Sakura and Konan smiled softly. "If I die now, I'll be letting my parents down." Sakura's smile grew slightly, as did Konan's.

"When I'm at the top of the world, I'll be able to do anything I want..." Yahiko continued.

"...Just like god," Nagato said. "Will you be able to put an end to the war, too?"

A kunai with an explosive tag soared overhead. "Get down!" Nagato suddenly shouted, grabbing Konan and shielding her as they fell to the ground. Yahiko did the same Sakura. Tiny went flying, hitting the ground with a 'thud'.

"A-are you okay?" Yahiko questioned Sakura. She shakily nodded.

"Y-yea."

"Tiny!" Konan yelled.

"Damn it, what's going on!?" Yahiko shouted. More explosions went off and Yahiko peeked over a stone. A battle was taking place below. Upon closer examination, he could see their Amekage named Hanzo and three Konoha-nin. "Damn it! They're fighting this close!? It's Hanzo and the Konoha ninjas!"

"Yahiko, what should we do? Tiny's not breathing!!" Konan yelled.

"We'll worry about Tiny later! We've gotta get out of here!" Yahiko yelled back.

Nagato was holding Tiny close. "Tiny..." he muttered. Abruptly, Yahiko punched a tree.

"Damn it!! Damn it!! Damn it!!" he shouted. "What the hell!!?" He glared at nothing in particular, a new determination set in his brown eyes. "If war is going to continue-- I _will_ become God of this world!!"

_Yahiko... your dream is becoming my dream, also,_ Nagato silently thought while crying over his dog's death.

"Nagato... quit crying!" Yahiko said. "If you just cry about it, nothing'll ever change." He looked up at the sky. "Just like the rain." He looked back down, clenching his fist. "But I'm going to change this country! And I need strength, not just words." Nagato, Sakura, and Konan were quiet as they watched Yahiko turn around and look at them, steeled determination settled upon his surprisingly healthy-looking features. "I need to learn to be a ninja!" Sakura, Konan, and even Nagato smiled at that.

Yahiko stuck his hand out. Sakura placed her hand on top of his, Konan doing the same. Nagato was the last. He hesitated slightly before smiling wider and doing the same.

^::^

"What do you kids want!?" a white-haired male with a Konoha hitai-ate snapped. With him were a black-haired male and a blonde-haired female. They both wore Konoha hitai-ate also.

"Should we kill them?" the black-haired male asked smoothly.

"Wha!?" Sakura and Yahiko chorused.

"I've seen a lot of war orphans and it's a cruel life. They'd be better off if we just killed them now..." the black-haired one continued.

"Stop it, Orochimaru!" the white-haired male snapped. "...You and Tsunade head home. I'm gonna stay with these kids for a while." The blonde, presumably Tsunade, gaped.

"Huh!?" she responded.

"Just until they can take care of themselves better. It's the least I can do."

Tsunade looked at him critically before she sighed. "Whatever. Be careful, Jiraiya." Jiraiya grinned.

"When am I ever not?" he asked charmingly. Tsunade's expression made him and the four kids sweatdrop. _The look of death..._

"Come on, Orochimaru," Tsunade said.

"Hn," the snake-summoner said before jumping off with Tsunade. Jiraiya turned his attention to the four kids again.

"So... what are your names?" He asked. "Go ahead, introduce yourselves!" _I feel like I'm taking on a Genin team..._ he thought, sweat-dropping. "Your names, likes, dislikes, dreams, and hobbies."

"How about you go first, Jiraiya-san?" Sakura suggested. He sweat-dropped at her pouting, puppy-dog face and sighed.

_These kids will end up being the death of me, I can feel it._ "Sure, sure. My name is Namikaze Jiraiya, my likes... I'll tell you when you get older, my dislikes is this war, my dream is to be the best ninja in Konoha and the best book-writer. My hobbies are-" he giggled. "-conducting my _research_." Konan and Sakura had bad feelings about his 'research', bad feelings that made their pervert senses tingle. "You next, pinky."

Sakura scowled. "My name is Reiame Sakura. My likes involve pocky-" Yahiko snickered and she sent him a death glare that made him cower away from her. "-which I think is the food of the gods, sakura trees, and..." She started, but cut off. She glanced at Yahiko briefly and blushed slightly. Jiraiya took notice of this and smirked. "My dislikes are the war, people who are arrogant and power hungry, and fangirls. Oh, and perverts. My dream is to become a great kunoichi one day. My hobby is eating pocky." The pinkette eye-smiled.

Jiraiya blinked and turned to look at Konan. "You next, blue."

Konan glared. "My name is Tenshii Konan. My likes are origami and dango. My dislikes are water, perverts, and war. My dream is to become the best origami maker to ever exist. My hobby is spending time with my best friends here." Konan indicated the three others, who grinned (Yahiko), smiled (Sakura), and smirked (Nagato).

Jiraiya nodded and looked at Nagato. "You next, red."

Nagato scowled much like Sakura had. "My name is Reiame Nagato. Yes, I am Sakura's brother. My likes are my new friends and dango. My dislikes are this war and Konoha-nin." Jiraiya mentally frowned, telling himself to figure out the story that was behind that reasoning. "My dream is to bring peace to the world and stop all of the wars. My hobby is relaxing with my friends."

Jiraiya couldn't even speak before Yahiko spoke for him in an odd imitation of the newly named Sannin's voice. "You next, orange." Jiraiya huffed while Yahiko smirked. "My name is Kitsukite Yahiko. My likes are ramen, my friends, and Sakura-chan." Yahiko winked at Sakura who blushed and glared at him, muttering, 'Baka'. Jiraiya, Konan, and Nagato watched in amusement. "My dislikes are perverts, this war, and the rain. My dream is to be god of this world. My hobby is eating ramen." He stuck his tongue out at Sakura, who huffed and looked away childishly.

"Childhood love..." Jiraiya muttered.

"Yahiko, look out!" Konan shouted. She was in the distance, watching them. She had been running to them to tell them to come to dinner but instead she saw both Nagato and Yahiko being attacked by a ninja.

Unthinkingly, Nagato pushed the 'orange-haired idiot', as he called him fondly, out of the way and glared at the ninja. The gravity around the ninja seemed to shift and it squeezed around him, suffocating him and breaking his bones. He screamed in pain before he died.

Nagato sat in shock, his bangs now covering his left eye, showing his right eye. It was the eye of the Rin'negan.

Konan ran to the place they were currently residing at, running through the doors. "Hey, kid. Where's the other two-?" Jiraiya noticed her panicked expression and stood up. Sakura looked up at Konan also, munching on a stick of pocky. "Take me to them," the Sannin ordered. Konan nodded and left with him, Sakura following.

When they arrived at the site, Nagato was in the same position as before and Yahiko was nearing unconsciousness. Sakura ran over to both, worried, as was Konan who did the same. "You go check on your brother, Sakura," Konan said as she tended to her brother in all but blood. "I'll tend to Yahiko." She gave a small smile to the pinkette, who returned it hastily before running towards her red-haired brother.

"Nagato!" Sakura yelled. She stopped in front of him before stepping back in shock. "J-Jiraiya-san!" she yelled at the Gama Sannin. "Something happened to Nagato-niisan's eyes!" When Jiraiya got over there, his eyes widened in shock.

"Rin'negan," he mumbled in surprise. "But how...?"

"What is it, Jiraiya-san?" Yahiko asked weakly, standing up with the help of Konan.

"I've made a decision," Jiraiya suddenly said. He clapped his hands together and eye-smiled at them. "I will teach you in the way of the ninja," he announced.

Yahiko was confused, as was the other three (Nagato had snapped out of shock when Jiraiya announced that he would train them). "Why all of a sudden?"

Jiraiya pointedly looked towards the dead ninja. "You four need to be taught some self-defense," he said.

The four kids looked at each other before smiling in their own ways and saying, "Hai, Jiraiya-sensei!"

**-One year later-**

Nagato, Konan, Sakura, and Yahiko had grown up in the past year that Jiraiya had been with them. For one, they had been titled 'The Ame Orphans' now. Their wardrobes had changed as well. The shirts were black and short-sleeved with long-sleeve fishnet underneath. Nagato and Yahiko wore black pants while Konan and Sakura wore black kunoichi shorts under paper-like white skirts. The shirts were outlined in a sea-foam green color with fishnet shirts underneath, also.

Nagato wore his bloody-red hair to wear it was brushing his shoulders, his bangs covering his left eye instead of his right eye, with his right eye showing instead of the left. His Rin'negan was a greyish-purple color that also looked silver, the eye structure more narrow than wide.

Konan had her blue hair to where it came down to her shoulders, with half of it being tied up in a bun on the right side of her head. A bluish-grey paper rose sat on the right side of her head. Her eyes were sharper now, more narrowed and they were a burnt orange color. She wore dark eye shadow that was dark blue.

Yahiko's orange hair was as spiky as ever, not really changing much besides getting a little longer. His eyes were a sparkling brown with tendrils of blue-green in them. His eyes, too, were more narrowed now.

Sakura's pink hair had dulled slightly in color, making it slightly less noticeable. It reached her shoulders, also, spilling down her back in certain parts that were longer than the other. Her bangs framed her face, yet strands still hung in her face [imagine Itachi's bangs]. Her slightly-blue, green eyes were as narrowed as Konan's. Like Konan, she also wore dark eye shadow. Hers was dark red.

Currently, Jiraiya and Nagato were sitting on their porch, having a talk.

"I don't know if it was right or wrong myself," the white-haired Konoha-nin admitted. They were talking about his Rin'negan, and how he gained it. "But thanks to you, Yahiko is still alive. You saved him... you did what was right." Jiraiya smiled at him. "No one is blaming you." He then sighed. "When people get hurt, they learn to hate. When people hurt others, they become hated and are racked with guilt. But knowing that pain allows others to be kind. Pain allows people to grow. How you grow up is up to you. You know pain, you think about it, and the answer to find it up to you."

"I just wanted to protect them," Nagato said quietly. "No matter how much pain it causes."

Jiraiya smiled lightly. "I see..."

"Master... what are you always thinking about?"

"This world is filled with war... hatred is everywhere. I think about how I want to change that... I wonder what peace is... I want to know the answer..."

Nagato and Jiraiya were talking again while Konan, Yahiko, and Sakura were training nearby. "Long ago... people were always at war." He sighed inaudibly. "...There was no end to it. It was even worse than now. Then a single priest appeared. He was the first to divine the true meaning of chakra, and he tried to lead the world to peace. They say he travelled the world spreading his religion. Time passed and eventually that religion became our ninja techniques. Being a ninja was not about making war, but about bringing peace." Jiraiya looked towards Nagato. "The priest was called the Rikudo Sennin. They called him the messiah... and he had the same Rin'negan as you.

"'I am here to bring peace and order,' he said. He must have believed that the day would come when people who truly understand each other... Maybe, he has been reborn in you." Nagato looked back at Jiraiya, staring at him in the eyes. "I feel like his hopes rest in your eyes."

"Sensei..." Yahiko mumbled. Sakura had tears mixing with rain as they watched their sensei leave for his own home.

"Remember what you told me, Yahiko?" Nagato asked quietly, laying a silent, comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. "Crying won't change anything."

Yahiko glared at the redhead, though it lacked venom. "Be quiet, Nagato," he said half-heartedly.

Years have passed, and the Ame Orphans had made a group with other Ame-nin. Yahiko was their leader. Their group had grown famous overnight. Everyone agreed with the Orphans' desire to create peace with brute force. But the world was still in the middle of war between the three great countries of Iwa, Suna, and Konoha.

Once day, Hanzo, the Amekage, heard the rumors of their group and approached them. He could no longer afford to ignore them.

"_I want to use you to begin peace negotiations between the three great countries,_" he said. "_I believe that you can get the three countries to come to a peace treaty._"

Their group decided to help them. But that was a catastrophe, they were just children... and it's because of Hanzo that Yahiko died.

It had all been a trap. Hanzo had been afraid that they would wrest control of Amegakure from him... The next day, they arrived at the assigned place. Konoha's Anbu were waiting along with Hanzo and his minions. Hanzo had joined forces with Konoha's Danzo to obliterate the group. Danzo wanted Hanzo's help in becoming Hokage... and Hanzo wanted Danzo's help in protecting his position.

"Damn it!" Yahiko cursed as he, Nagato, and Sakura stared helplessly up at the sight before them.

"Your gang was a hindrance to my plans. Yahiko... as the leader, you will die here today. If you don't, this girl will get it. You, with the pink hair, use this to kill him." A kunai was thrown and lodged itself in the ground in front of Sakura, who was frozen. "If you do, I'll let this girl go free."

"Don't, Sakura!!" Konan shouted. "Don't worry about me. You three get out of here!!" Sakura was silent, starting to hyperventilate.

"Sakura..." Yahiko said to her softly. "Kill me."

Sakura started breathing harder. _I just want to protect them. I don't care how much pain it causes._ Her brother's words, becoming her own.

"SAKURA!!" Yahiko shouted.

"Don't do it!!" Konan yelled.

"You'd better hurry, unless you want this girl to die!" Hanzo threatened. Sakura hesitantly picked up the kunai from the ground. She held it in front of her, starting to breath even harder. Yahiko ran towards her. She saw him and her eyes widened. A warm hand grabbed her wrist and thrust the kunai towards his heart.

Blood spattered as time seemed to stop. Sakura stood, staring over her long-time, secret love's shoulder as he smiled and coughed up blood, resting his head on her shoulder. "You, Konan, and Nagato... you've gotta stay alive somehow," he whispered. "I... always wanted to tell you, Sakura-chan..." He coughed. "I... love you... I'm sorry--"

"YAHIKO!!" Konan shrieked as his body hit the ground. A dark aura surrounded Sakura as she shook uncontrollably. Nagato was standing in shock, not believing that his friend, his _best_ friend, had just died. The dark aura surrounding Sakura got bigger and she let out an agonized scream. Tears poured from her eyes as they snapped open, but her eyes weren't their normal blue-green color. . . .

They were the greyish-purple-silver of the Rin'negan.

**A/N:** _I decided to end it there. :) My hand is cramping, I'm tired (it's like 6:19 A.M., I haven't slept yet), and I'm getting a headache._

_Hope you liked it :3 *cuddles a plushie of Itachi*_


	2. Chapter Two: Despair

**Newest chapter of "Reiame Sakura" has arrived. ****Warning:**_**This chapter may be darkish, and AU. Because I'm pissed off and I'm too impatient to look up what REALLY happens in the manga.**_

**-Zetsubou (Despair)-**

Sakura glared at Hanzo, the Ame-nin, Danzo, and the Konoha Anbu through Rin'negan eyes. Nagato next to her glared just as bad. A quick glance between brother and sister confirmed their plan. They disappeared, and Nagato appeared by Konan. He grabbed her, freeing her in the process, before he disappeared again and reappeared back where he was in the first place.

_Where's the girl?_ Hanzo thought before he panicked as he felt a furious- no, enraged chakra signature right behind him. "Say hello to death, _Amekage-sama_," Sakura's now cold voice resounded behind the salamander summoner before a _shink_ sound was heard. It showed Sakura behind Hanzo with one of the Konoha Anbu protecting the Amekage. Sakura snarled and disappeared, appearing by her brother.

"Ready?" Sakura murmured, her lips barely moving as she spoke to her brother in low tones.

The redhead nodded stiffly. "Ready," Nagato said before his eyes glowed. "Kuchiyose: Gedo Mazo!" the redheaded Rin'negan user shouted. The ground split apart, with the King of Hell rising up from the cracks. It had its nine eyes closed. It then let out an ear-splitting roar.

Sakura smirked grimly before she gathered Konan in her arms. "C'mon, we need to leave the area. Don't worry," the pinkette added when she saw the blunette's worried look that was shot towards the now crazy-looking Nagato. "Nii-san will be alright." _Not mentally, however._

"Fine," Konan whispered before the two females Shunshin'ed out of the area, to where Yahiko's body was located. **(A/N: I moved the spot of where Yahiko died for plot reasons. Bite me)**

**-Scene skip-**

_Killing the 'pests' was no problem_, Nagato thought as he walked away from the dead bodies, occasionally stepping on one. _Where is Yahiko's body?_ He wanted his best friend's body to be his first Path, the Deva Path. With all six Paths, he would become the Rikudo Pein.

When Nagato came across the spot, all he saw was a crying Konan who looked rather distraught. "...Konan? Where's my little sister?" he asked, eyes narrowed. The blue-haired female just looked up at him with watery orange eyes.

"S-she left! She left and took Yahiko's body with her!" Konan replied. "She also said to tell you that she said, '_You're too late, aniki_'."

Nagato seethed. _Imouto..._

**-Scene skip-**

Sakura ran. She ran until her legs gave out. Still then, she healed them with the medical ninjutsu she had learned from Jiraiya, who had (surprisingly) known it.

_Forgive me, aniki, but it's for the better,_ the pinkette thought before her thoughts turned sour. _I can only imagine what will happen next, if my guess is correct._ Which, it was, but Sakura didn't need to know that just yet... _I __have__ to find Jiraiya-sensei! Maybe he could help._ Her thoughts turned sad. _I don't know what to do anymore. And with me obtaining the Rin'negan... I thought only nii-san would get it._

"Well, well. What do we have here?" a male voice asked in a creepy-pedophile voice. Sakura froze in her run and flipped backwards, still clutching the scroll containing Yahiko's body to her chest tightly. She noticed that it was the black-haired man from so long ago that had suggested to just kill all four (Nagato, Konan, Yahiko, and herself) of them.

"Orochimaru-san," Sakura said calmly, despite her inner turmoil from the events that happened earlier.

Orochimaru smirked. "So you remember, hmm?" the Snake Sannin said (_more like hissed_, Sakura thought).

"Stop scaring the poor girl, Orochimaru," a female's voice said- well, yelled. A blonde (_Tsunade_, Sakura said mentally) female came up behind him and rested a hand on his pale shoulder. She then gasped as she saw Sakura. "You're-!"

A _very_ familiar white-haired male walked up to Tsunade. "What is it, Tsunade-hime?" the man (_Jiraiya-sensei!_ Sakura shouted internally while she outwardly gasped) asked. He heard Sakura gasp and turned to look at her before freezing. "S-Sakura?" he asked/whispered. The pink-haired girl's eyebrows furrowed in anger before she disappeared and appeared in front of the Sannin, punching him _**hard**_ in the gut. "OOF!" Jiraiya wheezed, flying at least three-hundred meters back. Tsunade whistled in slight awe.

"Damn. That was nearly as good as me," she commented. The blonde sent a grin towards Sakura. "I like you," she announced, slinging an arm around the fuming girl's shoulders. Orochimaru let out a hissing laugh.

"Indeed, that was impressive," he observed, apparently ignoring the fact that years ago he had suggested to kill her, her brother, and two friends.

Tsunade then noticed the scroll that the pinkette was carrying. She gasped and looked Sakura in the eyes. Said female's eyes were filled with despair.

"...Who?" It wasn't Tsunade who asked; it was Jiraiya, looking serious now.

"Yahiko."

**A/N:**_**Yes, it's short. Sorry. I felt the need to update SOMETHING. :sigh: Ah, well. I'll get to working on Chapter 3...**_

**DISCLAIMER:  
**_**Naruto**_** (c) Masashi Kishimoto**


End file.
